I'll Be there
by Idontcare2009
Summary: Hermione, stuck in the muggle world during the summers, is in need of rescue... But who will it be? Abuse, rape, sex...blah blah blah. Don't Like Don't Read HP/HG. Currently back to working on this!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be there**

_I don't like the ending of the last Harry potter book, so we will go past that, to the summer before 7th year, and Voldemort is defeated, and Dumbledore is alive. Harry and Hermione are dating, because I don't like the Ginny Harry pairing. So if u don't like all that stuff, then don't read this._

_Warning- there will be sexual content, language, and rape in this, so if u don't like that, than don't read this._

**Chapter 1- Will you?**

A 17 year old Hermione Granger woke to a loud knock at her door, this was her first day of summer, and he first day of getting to sleep in. 'Uh oh, I wasn't supposed to sleep in today! Damnit' she thought to herself.

"Hermione! Wake up! You get fifteen minutes for breakfast." She heard her father yell through her door. 'Good thing I remembered to lock my door.' She said standing up with a sheet around her naked body. Hermione quickly dressed and still had enough time to eat banana.

"Bye, she you at 3 o'clock." Hermione yelled as she was shutting the door. She had 5 minutes to get to her job, at the movie theater. She worked from 10 to 3 every Monday through Thursday, and babysat on Sundays.

A 16 year old Harry Potter woke to an obnoxious thumping in the hallway and a knock every 20 seconds. 'Oh, it's Uncle Vernon again. S'pose, I have to do chores today, huh.' He said to himself, laughing. He knew what was coming next and prepared himself.

"I'm up." He yelled to the door. Harry got out of bed and put on clothes, and his glasses.

He knocked on the door three times, to prove he was up, and ready. He heard 3 dead blots unclick and a key lock turn. In his door way stood Vernon Dursley's. 'Is it just me, or is Uncle Vernon actually losing more weight than Dudley.' Dudley Dursley was now on a very strict diet. To make him feel better, everyone lese in the family was too, including Harry. Harry laughed at his last thought, but quickly regained his expressionless face.

"Well boy. Hope your breakfast in fulfilling." Vernon handed Harry a plate with 2 apple slices on it, both were really skinny. "All of us, meaning we Dursley's, are going to work. We will be home, by 5 o'clock sharp. We will expect the house to be spotless, unless you want a whipping." And with that, Vernon turned to walk away. No way was Harry going to take that.

He replied, "I'll remember that when I'm SEVENTEEN." He emphasized the 17 part. He knew that Uncle Vernon had forgotten about his turning of age, and being able to use magic.

"What did you say boy?" He turned to him red faced.

"I will be 17 in a month. You might want to be nice to me." Harry smiled.

"I will not be nice to you, you ungrateful bastard!" He slapped Harry across his face. "Gimme your wand and everything in you trunk." He gave Harry a warning look that meant if he did do as he was told, he would have hell to pay.

Harry unfortunately had no other choice seeing as now he and his uncle were having this conversation; Dudley wouldn't be too far away.

Harry hesitated to long. Vernon jumped at him and threw him into the wall. "You will do as you are told, or you will have no home to come back to, you ungrateful boy. Gather your THINGS, and you will be moved to your Old bedroom tonight." He finished, punching Harry in the gut. Dudley was now watching form the doorway with a big smile on his face, and was now eating Harry's breakfast.

Vernon walked out the door and whispered something in Dudley's ear. Harry supposed it was something about watching Harry to make sure he gathered everything.

Harry knew that he shouldn't hesitate while Dudley was watching him; he would sit on him till Harry yelled uncle. And when he yelled uncle, Vernon would come and sit on him until He yelled Dudley, and then they'd take turns hitting him. It was horrific, but Harry would get his revenge. For some reason Uncle Vernon and the rest of the Dursley's didn't understand that.

Harry got his things gathered in a trunk and watched as uncle Vernon locked them up in his room, and escorted him to his new room, the cupboard under the stairs. Harry watched out the front window as Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon set off for work.

Hermione walked in the door after work to find no one home. 'Good.' She said to herself. 'Well, best get to work, again.' Everyday after work, Hermione would come home, and do every chore her parents listed on the whiteboard. These things included, cleaning every room in the house, 13, and washing every dish until it sparkled, and dusting, vacuuming, and cleaning the yard. Hermione usually didn't get to bed until her dad came home, which was between the hours of 8-11. Her mother tried to get home, about an hour after Hermione's father, because she couldn't come home to see him, hit her only child. And if she ever reported it to the police, she knew she would have hell to pay.

After Hermione, had done the chores, she sat down to read a bit. She sincerely thought about going to bed early, but knew she would only get hit worse.

About an hour later, she heard the door slam, and he father came into the living room, reeking with alcohol all over him. After work, he would usually stop by the bar to have a 'few' drinks. Hermione's father had an anger problem, and he usually took it out on Hermione.

"Did you finish everything, darling?" He slurred into Hermione's face. He picked her up by her hair and drug her into the kitchen, and every room, to check and make sure it was nice and tidy. He stopped at her bedroom door, and dropped her to the ground. Hermione let out a yelp as he kicked her into her room. "Come here you little whore!" He yelled. She stayed on the ground; she would just get beaten worse if she tried standing. Hermione cowered in a corner. "I said get UP!" He hit Hermione in the stomach, as she stood. He slapped her across her face until it was bruising. He threw her onto her bed. As he turned around she tried to run out of her room. He slammed the door on her, so she was caught on her sides. She screamed in agony. He grabbed her hair and wretched her back, and threw he to the ground. He locked the door, and picked her up ungracefully and threw her once again, on the bed. He ripped her clothes off her, and pinned her to her bed. He took his clothes off and brought her under the covers with him. He again pinned her and laughed as she screamed and tried to get loose, he was too strong and too big for her. Hermione was getting skinnier and frailer each year. Eventually she gave up trying and let him enter her. He put his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. He tortured her by going in and out of her slowly. He uncovered her mouth to kiss her. She tried to back away from him, which only gave her a slap across the face again. Hermione cried as her felt her body with his cold hands, and felt her lips bruising. He came out of her again and this time decided to go faster. Each time he went faster and faster. He kept rubbing her bosoms, and squeezing her butt, and kissing her painfully. After two orgasms, he got off her.

"Leave your door unlocked tonight." He slapped her upside the head. He squeezed, and kissed her boobs, and slapped her butt, and left leaving her naked, standing beside her bed.

( oh yeah, sry if I forgot to tell you, but the reason Hermione doesn't grab her wand or anything, is because 1 she can't use magic in front of muggles, and 2 he father locked her wand in a safe, and she doesn't have any Hogwarts stuff, because he father also locked them in his room.)

Hermione heard a door downstairs slam and another door open and close gently. She fell to ground crying and holding herself tightly, and gently rocking herself. After a half hour of listening to yelling and screaming downstairs, she finally closed her door, and lay in bed, with clothes on, this time. Hermione looked out her window longing to be with her friends at the burrow.She heard a soft knock at her door, and got up to see who it was.

'It must be mom.' She whispered, still teary eyed and soar. Hermione opened the door and felt a warm hug around her. She heard her mother sniffle, and whisper in her hear, 'I'll get you out of here.' They both walked to Hermione's bed and lay down under the covers. Hermione felt her mother's arms around her as she fell into her subconscious mind, while her mother cried and held Hermione as a loving mother should. Every now and then Hermione would hear her whisper, 'I'll get you out of here.'

'Okay, so I am gonna have to wri- oh shit! I can't write to Ron or Hermione anymore. Well then I'll have to wait until they write to me.' Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. Harry, like Hermione, had to do many chores but he didn't know Hermione had to. Neither Harry nor Ron ever suspected Hermione to be an abused child.

After an hour, Harry had cleaned the whole outside of the house and the living room. He still had to do every room in the house, 14, and anything else his cousin told him to. At four o'clock, Dudley came home. He would tell Harry what to clean no matter what he had already done. And Dudley would watch him clean everything, and if he missed one small spot Harry would get a kick in the ribs. By the time this torment was over, Harry was crawling and yelping all the way to his room. Dudley, would then walk over to his friends house and come home a few minutes after both his parents were home, to make it look like he hadn't been skipping work for an hour and a half everyday to come home and torture Harry some more. Harry thought that Dudley must have threatened his boss to let him get paid for the hour he missed, at work.

After being beaten for an hour and locked in his room the rest of the day, Harry was finally let out to go to the bathroom before he was pushed down the stairs, and again locked in his room Harry finally fell asleep wincing in pain as he moved to find a comfortable position.

Hermione awake at the crack of dawn. She looked around her room to find that her mother was still in her bed with her arm around Hermione. Hermione slowly tried to move her mothers arm some where else and got up out of bed. Hermione picked up a pair of jeans and a sweater, along with her toiletries and her undergarments. She slowly walked to her bathroom and took a nice hot shower. She put on her make-up and changed into her clothes for the day. 'I hope today won't be as bad as yesterday.' She said quietly to herself. When she walked back into her room, she found her mother sitting on her bed looking extremely tired, still.

"Mom, go back to sleep. You really need your rest." Hermione told her sitting next to her.

"How can I sleep knowing you are always in danger?" She asked with long pauses between each word.

"Mom, don't worry about me now, dad is still sleeping and will be until I have to go to work."

"Why are you up so early anyway?" She looked at the clock. "It's only 6:30."

"I know, but the sun woke me up, and I want to get out of the house, before dad wakes up. I'm going to work after I pick up some breakfast on the way. And if you are not going back to sleep, I suggest you take a shower and do the same." Hermione smiled and gave her mom a hug. "And, Thanks." She was now speaking softly. Hermione gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and walked out her bedroom door. She heard her mother stand up and walk into the bathroom.

As Hermione was walking out the front door she heard a twittering of small feathers in the bush. She crouched down to find Pig stuck in the bush. Hermione laughed at the sight of this and took the note from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was wondering if maybe you would want to come stay with us at the borrow. I know it's a little bit early but we won't be picking you up until July 6th. Me and my family are going on vacation and we won't have our owls to send you. So we would pick you up on our way back to the burrow on July 6th at 7 o'clock. Please send your reply, ASAP._

_-Ron_

Seeing as Hermione didn't have a spare bit of parchment with her, she flipped the paper over and wrote her reply, saying:

_Ron,_

_Thanks for the invite, but I must decline it, I'm working over the summer and I need to be at home, with my mother for a little bit longer than that. Please, if in anyway possible I could maybe come to the burrow later in July or early August. I'm sorry for the disappointment._

_Hermione_

Hermione shed a tear as she rolled up the parchment and attached it to Pig's leg. "Take this back to Ron." She told the little owl.

The owl immediately took flight and headed towards the burrow. Hermione continued walking down the streets of her neighborhood. As she stopped at a local coffee shop to get some morning coffee and a bagel she was stopped outside the door by a muggle boy. He lived across the street from Hermione and was a year younger than her. Hermione had figured out that he had a 'crush' on her since the first week he moved into the neighborhood. He would stop by her house anytime he pleased, and annoyed the hell out of Hermione.

"Hey! I didn't know you came here." He exclaimed.

"Yes you did Ian; you've watched me stop here a million times before." She said rolling her eyes and trying to walk the other way. He once again walked in front of her, to block her path. "What do you want?" She sounded irritated.

"Whoa, anger issues." He laughed. "Okay so maybe I have seen you here before. But will you meet me here later tonight?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind."

"I do. Now will you please move, I have to get to work?"

"I thought you didn't work until 10? And it's only 8. Why are you even up so early?" He questioned.

"I don't, but I want to go to work early. Why are you up so early, and why do you always question my every move?"

"I don't always question your every move." He paused. "Will you meet me here, say, as friends?"

"No I will not. I have things I need to do. Could you please let me go to work now?"

"Okay, well could I walk with you? I won't bother you? You won't even know I'm there."

"But you will be. And you'll ask me questions about everything."

"No, I won't I swear! Please, I just want to see where you work."

"Ian, you go there every Friday night!"

He gave her a puppy face.

"That doesn't work for me." Hermione said smiling at his stupid attempts. "But, just because I have sympathy on you, I will let you walk with me." Ian jumped with joy. "You know for a 16 year old you sure don't act it." She said as they started walking down the street.

Hermione gave a shiver and hoped Ian didn't notice. But he did, and as any guy would/should, he put his jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"I don't want your jacket. " Hermione said trying to step away.

"Yes you do. Besides, the cold doesn't bother me."

"Yes it does." Hermione looked at Ian again. "Okay, I guess it's only for a little while, and it is still summer." She laughed.

"Yeah, but it is always colder in the morning." He laughed, but he didn't know why.

At 9:30 they reached the theater. (Oh an that's not an hour and a half of walking Hermione did. She talked to Ian for a half hour.)

"So, do you always walk to work? Or do you drive?"

"Well, I could drive, I have my license, but my dad won't give me my car until I'm 18. But I usually take the bus to work. I just felt like walking today?"

"So did my walking with you bother you so much, that you wouldn't be willing to walk again tomorrow?" He smiled at her as she gave him back his jacket.

"I guess not. But, um, I guess I could walk again tomorrow."

"Same time?"

Hermione nodded and watched as Ian ran to catch the bus across the street. Hermione slowly opened the door to the theater. No one else was here; after all she did open it.

_: Well i'm sry I had to stop there, but I keep getting side tracked. I hope to update soon, with all my stories…..._

_Koecher_

_Please read and review……they really do help_…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Be There**

_Hey everyone, I hope you all liked chapter 1, and here's chapter 2. I hope to keep updating as much as possible, but I can't update well if I don't get a lot of reviews... Hint hint_

**Part 1 -- Chapter 2: I will.**

The next morning Harry Potter woke to have a lot of sore spots all over. He reached on to the nearest shelf and grabbed his glasses. Harry guessed that everyone was still asleep so he tried to open his door. Harry was surprised to find, that it was already unlocked. 'That's odd.' He thought. 'I could have sworn Uncle Vernon locked it last night.' Harry crawled out of his room and stood in the hallway, listening. He didn't hear any hoarse breathing, coughing, or snoring. He walked into the kitchen to find, a bit of rotten apple that had a big bite out of it and a note.

_Left early-_

Is all it said. Harry turned the paper over to find it blank. After Harry ate his mouse size breakfast, Harry took a long shower and got dressed. He cleaned everything today, a little early. 'Wow,' He said. 'I didn't know I could clean so fast.'

At 4 o'clock Dudley came home. Once again Harry was beaten until he crawled into his room.

Dudley left and Harry had about 15 minutes until his Aunt came home. He seriously thought about just staying in his cupboard, but heard a tapping at the window. Harry quickly crawled to the window and opened it.

"Hey Pig." He said taking Ron's letter.

_Hey Harry-_

_I know it's a little early, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to the burrow on July 6th. Me and my family are going on vacation again, and won't be back until the 6th, so we would pick you up on our way home. I'm sorry to say, but Hermione won't be able to come then, she has other things she needs to do. So she wouldn't be coming until early august. Please send your reply ASAP._

_Ron-_

Harry didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell about his horrid summer, but he didn't want to tell it a million times.

_Ron-_

_I'm sorry to say to, but that is just too early for me, I think Dumbledore would like it best if I stayed here longer than 4 weeks._

_Harry P.-_

Harry attached the letter to pig again and told him to go back to Ron. Harry looked outside to see Hedwig in a tree almost glaring at Harry. Harry laughed, and got another piece of paper. He motioned for Hedwig to come to him. He wrote a letter quickly to Hermione and told Hedwig to stay at Hermione's, but stay hidden. He didn't know why, but something told him Hermione was having troubles. He laughed at the thought of Hermione being angry with him, for making Hedwig stay there. But there was nothing for her to do at the Dursley's.

Harry once again was beaten until he crawled to his room by his Uncle for being out of his room when they got home. He locked Harry in his cupboard.

"Aunt Marge is coming to visit again. You better behave yourself boy!" He hissed. "You will do your chores quietly after everyone is asleep. And if she finds out your still here, you'll never see the light of day again. You will stay in your room unless Dudley lets you out, and only with my permission." And with that, he left the hallway, before Dudley and petunia came in the house. Harry winced again when Dudley kicked his door and scared him.

Hermione decided to take the bus home, seeing as she still had to do chores. On the bus ride home she thought about different ways to get out of the house, everyday. She had lived with her father beating her since she was 10. She couldn't live another summer with him. But she knew that if she left, her mother would pay for Hermione's actions. 'Maybe, I could say I went to a friend's house, and just walk around.' She thought. 'Naw, Ian would find me. Hey wait a minute! Maybe Ian and I could go out every night! No, he'd get on my nerves too much.' Hermione searched through her head, for different ways. Working late, babysitting more often, and going to Ron's, 'oh! Harry won't go to Ron's until July 6th! Maybe he could come to my house until then! And we can, go walk around, and shop at places, and, and, and, I don't know. But it'd be fun!' She settled it then. While she was doing chores she would try to get her owl to Professor Dumbledore to ask if Harry could, and then she'd call, no, she'd owl Harry whenever possible.

Hermione got home to find Hedwig waiting at her bedroom window. 'Oh. Harry sent me a letter.'

_Hermione-_

_I don't mean to be nosey, but why aren't you going to Ron's in July? And I'm sorry but I thought Hedwig might be better staying at your house, because she gets bored here, I really had to risk my neck sending you and Ron a letter. I'm sorry if she causes any trouble just let her stay in a tree at your house._

_Harry P.-_

Hermione didn't know what to say to Harry, she didn't want to tell him her whole summer, so far.

_Harry-_

_I really don't want to say why. But, um, Hedwig probably isn't safe here. But I will still keep her here, since in a few days I will be righting back to you again. So once she gives you a letter, I will have her come back. No need to reply to this letter._

_Hermione_

Hermione attached the note to Hedwig. "Take this to Harry, and come back without a reply."

Hedwig nodded her head to Hermione, and took flight. She would talk to Dumbledore tomorrow.

Hermione did her chores, as always, and decided to take a walk instead of reading. Hermione grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. He dad would be home at 9 or 10 and it was only 8, but it was getting dark fast. She needed to think about things. If Harry couldn't come she would need another way to get out of the house everyday. And some way to save both her and her mom. As she was walking down her street she saw Ian and a few of his friends. She quickly looked away before he saw her and started to walk faster. She hoped he would just continue walking with his friends, but she soon heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey Hermione." He said softly. "Are you okay?"

Hermione didn't look at him.

"Why are you walking so late?"

"Because I want to." Was all she said. Ian walked next to her for a few minutes before saying something again. "Is something wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

"No. nothing is wrong, will you please leave me alone?"

"Okay. And no, I won't. Hermione, I don't know if you noticed, but I like you, and care about you. I know we're not that good of friends, but you can tell me if something's wrong. I'm a good listener, and I won't spill your secret."

Hermione looked at him. She had a tear streaked face, and her make up was starting to run. Ian pulled out a Kleenex and handed it to Hermione. She took it gratefully and wiped her face off and blew her nose. She pocketed the Kleenex and stuck her nose into her jacket.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. You wouldn't understand." She said finally.

"Hermione please. I hate to see you hurt. I've known you since you were 6 and you always looked so happy. And then, you started going away every school year, and you looked like you were getting sadder each year. Where do you go?"

Without hesitation Hermione replied, "School, in America."

"Why?" Was all Ian could say.

"Because my grandma lives there and I like visiting her."

"Oh. Hermione, please, will you tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"No, you can't help, and I won't let you try either."

Hermione turned a corner.

"Hermione, where are you going anyways?"

"I don't know yet." She looked ahead, to try and find someplace to sit and think. Maybe if she stayed quiet enough Ian would go away. She really did want to tell him. But, he wouldn't understand why. 'Does he need to know why?' She questioned herself. 'Ah, the park.' She thought. And she took another left.

"Can I follow?"

"You already are, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. But if you really want me to leave, I will."

Hermione saw Ian turn around and start to walk back. "No, wait." He heard her call. "Please." Ian turned around to look at Hermione. "Will, you walk with me?"

Ian nodded, and followed Hermione in silence. Ian would hear Hermione sniffle or shed a small cry. And he wished he could hold her. And tell her that he loved her.

They finally reached the park and Hermione sat on the merry-go-round.

"So, do you always come here at night?" Ian asked laughing.

"No. Actually I haven't been here since I was, well last year, because I baby sit kinds and we come here a lot. But other than that, I haven't been here since I was 7, I think." She laughed.

"Ahhh. So what's America like?"

"Mmm, err. I don't really know. I go to a boarding school and visit my grandma on holidays. And we've only gone to movies, we don't do much."

"Oh. OK."

"Yeah. So, how's your school?"

"No so bad. I mean I hate school, but it's alright. I wish they had smarter teachers though. They make a lot of mistakes, but I don't care to correct them. I'm a class clown, so everyone thinks I'm dumb. I don't mind, I mean the teachers know i'm not because I get straight A's. Unless I get an angry teacher who thinks my funny business should show on my report card. But my parents don't care."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do yah." Ian laughed. "I bet you think that I'm stupid too, don't yah!"

"No, I don't think that at all." Hermione gasped. "Never would I think you stupid." She laughed.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Wow, the stars are beautiful, tonight."

"The street lights, are off." Hermione said. "Why are they off?"

"I don't know. Maybe the city can't pay the bills for 'em, so they shut 'em off for a night or two." Ian laughed. "I'm sure it's nothing. They night have had a short, or some dumb kid just wanted to fuck with the city." Hermione laughed a bit and sighed.

"I don't mean to pester you, but are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I just here to comfort you?"

Hermione stared at Ian for a minute. "Both." She smiled. She looked down at the rocks. "Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

"Yes, I do. Because I care about you, even though I know I annoy the hell out of you." He laughed. "But, if you're only telling because you feel obligated, don't. I want you to be comfortable while you tell me, and I want to know that you trust me enough, that I would never tell anyone else. If that makes sense?"

Ian looked at Hermione. Hermione looked like she was in deep thought. Finally she spoke, "I don't feel obligated. But I want you to know, that I will only think of you as a friend." She paused thinking again. "A great friend. I haven't even told my school friends this. But I need someone to know, I need to get this off my chest."

"Go on." Ian anticipated. "I understand Hermione. If you only, and always, want to be friends that's okay with me. I will live. But I want you to know, that I am broken a little, and I want to be more than friends. But if that's all I'm gonna get, I won't whine about it." He smiled at Hermione and gave her a hug. Hermione was surprised a little but hugged back. When Ian let go, he saw Hermione crying again.

"Okay, well. I guess I'd better tell you then, huh?" She smiled. "Thanks, for being understanding. I'm really not ready for any kind of relationship."

"Well, when I was 10, my father started drinking, a lot. And he has an anger problem sometimes. And when they mix, the alcohol and the anger or stress, he takes it out on other people. Mostly me. He sometimes hits my mom, but mostly me. Me because of where I go to school, I wish I could tell you that part, but I can't. It's illegal." Ian looked confused, but allowed Hermione to continue. "He, he……he, err, hits me a lot and i'm forced to do chores around the house, and he um…um. He sometimes ra-" Hermione couldn't finish; she was stuttering and crying so bad.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't know it was like that!" Ian sighed; he brought Hermione into a gentle hug and let Hermione cry into his chest. "I'm sorry, but please, finish.

"Hermione slowed her crying, and tried controlling her stutters. "Well, he sometimes gets so drunk and after he beats me until I have no strength left to fight back, he rapes…me."

Hermione and Ian talked about Hermione's life and a lot of random things for about 2 hours. It was 10:30 when Hermione finally decided she should get home, before her dad come looking for her. Ian offered to lie for her, but she told him no, and said he could at least walk her home.

_: Hey guys hoped you liked chapter 2. I hope to update the next chapter tomorrow or Saturday. Or even Friday. Plz read and review! It would make me feel oh so special! ¿ ¿_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Be There**

_: Hey everyone, hope you liked chapter 2 and I hope you read and reviewed. So, yeah. Sorry for not updating the rest of my stories but I'm really busy. I will try to fix 'runaway to home' and update the rest ASAP! I need ideas!_

**Part 1 -- Chapter 3: I will.**

The next morning Harry woke to find everyone gone again. 'What are they doing to me?' This time he finds a note that reads

_Gone to the airport to pick up Aunt Marge, do your chores and stay in your room._

And then, he looked around… really looked around.

_Be in your room before two o'clock._

'Oh great. It's already 11. And they purposely left a HUGE mess for ME to clean up. Those bastards!' Harry yelled. He was really angry. They were avoiding him to make him mad. They want to see if he will fight back or runaway. 'I'm not leaving until Dumbledore says I can.' He said finally. 'Well, I don't much prefer a beating, might as well do my chores.'

At 1 harry was running around the house like a maniac trying to finish the chores early incase they came home early just so they could beat him. Just to be sure, he locked the door. 'It'll give me about 7 extra seconds to get to my ro- cupboard.

At 1:30 Harry was almost done when he heard a knock at the door. He had one more thing to do. He stood there, silent like a mouse. After a minute or two he went to finish and was about to get into his cupboard he heard soft tap at the door. 'It's an owl!' He whispered. Harry looked out the door to make sure no one saw and opened up the door to see Hedwig with Hermione's letter and another letter on the welcome mat.

Harry let Hedwig rest on his shoulder and ripped open Hermione's letter. It said:

_Harry-_

_I really don't want to say why. But, um, Hedwig probably isn't safe here. But I will still keep her here, since in a few days I will be righting back to you again. So once she gives you a letter, I will have her come back. No need to reply to this letter._

_Hermione_

Harry remember Ron saying something about Hermione not wanting to go to his house so soon and the letter explained itself. Harry shut the door and remembered he still had Hedwig on his shoulder. 'Hang on a second Hedwig. I got another letter.' Harry examined the letter and still didn't know who it was from.

He opened it quickly and read it.

_Dear Harry Potter-_

_I would like you to know that the second week of July I will be picking you up for the last time from the Dursley's and escorting you to the Weasley's house. Please be prepared by Noon on Monday on second week in July. Also, Hermione Granger will be there too. You will spend the remainder or summer there and on your birthday I shall pick you up for you apparition test if you would like. _

_Thank you,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. No need to reply I will come anyway._

Harry opened the door and hurried Hedwig to Hermione's. He quickly shut the door and sat in his cupboard completely quiet and at two o'clock the Dursley's followed by Aunt Marge walked into the door. Harry laughed remembering when aunt Marge turned into a balloon, but covered his mouth before he got too loud, Uncle Vernon had very good hearing. Harry watched aunt Marge look around at the place and sniff the air a bit.

"So Vernon is the boy gone?" Marge asked.

"Yes, yes he's gone for good now. His school kept him over the summer and next summer he will be on his own and we will never see him again." Vernon replied. Petunia and Dudley smiled. Marge laughed.

"Oh finally!"

Hermione was a her door saying good bye to Ian when she saw he dads car coming down the street. Hermione pushed Ian into the bushes and told him to stay there until her dad was inside. Hermione ran inside and Ian heard her say 'see ya tomorrow maybe'. Ian watched as her dad pulled up and stumble out of the car. He watched him stumble up the walkway and almost fall in the bushes where Ian was and open the door. Ian walked home hoping he wouldn't hurt Hermione and knowing he couldn't do anything to help her.

Hermione sat on the couch trying to read, her heart pounding in her ears. She hoped to death he wouldn't hurt her so much today. Hermione noticed he looked way more drunk than usual. 'He must have made a new friend' she thought. Then, she saw his angry face and knew he hadn't had a good day at work. Hermione jumped up as she saw him running towards her. Hermione froze where she was and didn't move.

He stood inches from her face, breathing hard. Hermione almost fell over from the smell of his breathe.

"What did you do today?" He breathed.

"Everything you told me to sir." Hermione said quickly.

"Oh yeah." He grabbed Hermione by her hair and pulled her into every room and examined them. Then he pulled her up the stairs and into her room. She feared what was coming next.

He threw her across the room and instead of hitting her again he picked her up and said "It's your turn to do this part." Hermione cried while her head was throbbing and she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Undress me girl." He said punching her in the gut. Hermione didn't know what to do so he slapped her again across her face. He grabbed her hands and brought them up to his shirt and made her unbutton his shirt and pull off his under shirt, then he made her un zip his pants and take those off to. Then he made her put on her stereo and undress herself to her bra and underwear. Then to when Hermione least expected it he hit her four times across the face, and bare skin. Hermione fell to the floor crying. He stepped on her leg and then stepped next to her stomach and kicked her in the ribs. He wanted to give her as much pain as her could. He pulled her up by her hair and made her sit on his lap on the bed. He undid her bra and took off her underwear. He took her hands and laughed when he made her pull down his underwear.

Hermione lie, uncomfortably underneath her drunken father. Her father played with her breasts and sucked on them. Then he kissed up her neck on to her lips. He frenched her and kissed her painfully. She felt her lips bruise, Then, he did something he hadn't done to her yet. He lied down and forcefully pulled her up and opened her mouth and put his manhood into her mouth. Hermione refused to shut her mouth and her slapped her head down and made her gag.

After a half hour of that he finally threw Hermione back and painfully played with her boobs. Then he spread her legs and used his fingers to explore her insides. He played around with one for a while then used two insides her and held her mouth shut as Hermione screamed in pain. When Hermione was wet enough he entered her with his manhood and went fast first then slow. Hermione tried with all she could to get him off her but he was just to strong for her. He came, they both felt it. Hermione screamed and he slapped her.

Finally, he came out. He was panting for breath. Hermione just lay there stiff and silently crying. Her father got off her bed and started getting dressed. He let Hermione lay there until he got dressed, then he picked her up and made her put on her bra and underwear, and shorts and a small shirt. Then he pulled her out of her room by her hair and slammed her into every wall he could and picked her up by her hair again. When they came to the stairs half way down Hermione tripped and didn't get up. She was too weak and so her pulled her by her arm out to their back door and threw her outside.

"Stay here. And If I see you inside tonight or tomorrow morning I'll hurt you like never before, your mom too." He said and slammed and locked the door. And then he went to bed leaving Hermione crying outside on the patio in spring where it would get really cold during the night. So cold sometimes, it would get down to 35 degrees. Hermione had nothing better to do other than go find someplace to stay warm and sleep. So she looked around her yard but saw nothing comforting… She could feel bruises forming on her face and every where else on her body. She couldn't go into a public place. And she couldn't just runaway, not without all her things. Especially not in the clothes she was wearing, someone would think her to be a hooker. 'Is Ian still awake?' she thought. She walked around to the fornt of her house and saw a few lights on in his house. 'Do I dare?' She asked. She nodded silently to herself. She was already shivering in her clothes, and she didn't have any shoes on. 'How could he be so cruel.' She looked up and down the street. 'he will pay one day for the pain he has put me and my mother through.' She crossed the street. 'Once I go to Hogwarts for the last time, I'm never coming back here.' She knocked softly on his door. Then a little louder. She heard footsteps coming down a hallway. She whipped her tear streaked face and waited for the door to open. She let out a deep breath when she saw Ian open the door.

"Hermione?" he asked. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't say anything. Ian opened the door more to put some light on Hermione and saw a few bruises already on her cheeks and arms. Then he saw how much she was wearing and pulled her inside.

"All I need is a blanket and I don't need to stay here." She said finally.

"No Hermione. Your cold, crying, bruised head to toe, and vulnerable. I don't want him to hurt you again. You can stay here for a few days."

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked looking out the window and watching her mother pull up her driveway. "Ian!"

"They're gone for a few days on business, they're coming home in a few days. I'm left here alone plenty of times don't worry. They left me money and food for five kids a day."

"Ian, I need you to do me a favor." Ian nodded. "I need you to go tell my mom I will be back in the morning outside on the patio. And that Once dad wakes up I will be able to go inside. Then ask her to leave and come back once he goes to work. Can you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ian left Hermione standing by the window. Hermione watched him tell everything she told him to say to Mrs. Granger. And then she watched him hug her mom and saw him walk back to his house and then watched her mother put her face in her hands and cry. Hermione was in tears as Ian walked through the door.

"Ian." Hermione said. "Tomorrow or the next day, I will be leaving. I can't stay here anymore. And I need your complete trust and help. I want to tell you something." Hermione sat next to Ian.

"Hermione, what is it? You can trust me. I won't tell a soul." Ian gave Hermione his hand.

"Are you sure? Cause this is really serious and you won't believe me until You see it most likely. But I still need your help."

"Hermione please. Just tell me."

"Okay. I tell you." She paused thinking the best way to say this. "I'm a witch."

"YOU'RE A WHAT!" Ian Said standing up.

"I'm a witch. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And that's why my dad chooses me over my mom. He doesn't like my kind. Please Ian, believe me."

: Hey guys…. Sorry to cut it short.. but I know people are waiting for me to update…sorry its so short… PLEASRE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Be There**

_: Hey everyone hope you liked that last chapter….and sorry for my chapters always being so short.. I will work to make them longer…but I hate adding information and then not knowing what to write next and leaving cliffhangers.. People don't like that. especially if the write doesn't update for a looong time..lol.. so without further a do I give you CHAPTER 4…the last chapter……………of part 1… Thanx to those of you who did review!_

**Part 1--Chapter 4-Will you?**

Harry lay awake in his cupboard, listening to his Aunts and uncle talking about news, politics, and other things... 'Two more days of torture here and I will be home FREE!' Harry thought to himself.

After sitting completely silent in his cupboard, he finally heard the sound of his lock being unlocked and the car driving away. Harry waited a few more minutes to make sure there was no more noise and the coast was clear and Harry hurried around doing his chores. They would only be gone for three hours…No one worked today except Dudley. It was a Saturday. Harry finished his chores in record time and heard the front door unlocking. He raced to his space without making any noise and sat quietly and acted as if he never came out of his space.

Harry watched out a slit in his door as Marge passed by with Petunia, Vernon locked Harry's door again.

Bright and early the next morning Hermione woke up on a couch. She looked around and forgot where she was. 'Am I……..in Ian's house?'

Hermione checked her watch. It was 5 am. Her dad would be leaving in an hour or so. 'I need to be cold and sick' she thought. Hermione scribbled a note on a piece of paper and left it on the table. Then she quietly walked out the door and across the street and back on to her back patio. Hermione lay down on the pavement to get herself colder. She could survive an hour being cold.

Hermione checked her watch every fifteen minutes and changed her sitting position. She was getting very cold. 'I need to owl Dumbledore and tell him to come get me. I won't survive until the end of July and I need to get my mother out of here too. She can't and won't suffer like I am. He will pay for what he has done to me and my mother. I hate him……..' her thoughts rambled on and on. Before she knew it her dad was pulling her arm and dragging her back inside.

"I am going to work now. And your chores better be done perfect or you will stay another night outside, and you will not survive tonight." His grip tightened on her arm and Hermione glared at him. He smacked her across the face. "Do you understand me?"

"Go to hell you bastard!" Hermione yelled.

"What did you say to me, you little slut." He replied smiling.. "Now you can count on another night outside." He paused. "In the woods." He laughed and threw Hermione against a wall. She had had enough. Her anger got the best of her. And before she knew it she was charging at him and smacked him across the face. He fell to the ground with a surprised face. "Stop beating me. I hate you. Just leave!" Hermione yelled.

Her father got up and grabbed Hermione's hair before she could react. "You little Whore. You've got some guts to hit me." He grabbed her neck and tightened his grip on her throat. Hermione tried to fight back but he was too strong for her. And she regretted ever trying to fight back.

He let go of her as soon as she was about to black out, and let her fall to the floor. Hermione took in deep breaths and felt her throat. He stood next to her. "Next time you hit me. You won't live to see another moon." He kicked her in the chest and Hermione let out a gut wrenching scream.

"Go to hell." Hermione finally said. "Leave me alone." Her father picked her up by her neck and threw her into the wall. Hermione didn't care anymore if anyone knew about her being abused. She screamed instead of trying to have self control. He then pulled her up by her leg and dropped her and kicked her again. Then he got down and his knees and punched her in the mouth. "Lets see if you can talk now bitch!" He stood up again and watched her whimper on the ground and laughed and she tried to get up. He grabbed her arm and twisted it making her stand up to avoid more pain. But when he let go of her she fell to the floor crying. He was about to kick her again when Ian opened the back door panting. (He ran over to Hermione's house)

"Leave Her Alone." He said,

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me how to treat MY whore of a daughter. She deserves what she got."

"Hit her one more time, and I'll have the cops after you." While this argument was going on, Hermione had managed to slide more towards Ian and use a chair to stand up and gain a little bit more strength.

"Get off my property."

"Not without Hermione." Ian stood still.

"I'm warning you boy. Leave while you've got the chance." Ian looked at Hermione, she was bleeding form her mouth and was holding her arm like it was broken, and she could barely stand on her own. Ian made a move to help her walk away with him and her father pushed the boy against the door. "You've had your last chance boy. If I ever see you talking to my daughter or touching her I'll have your neck."

"You best not touch me. I'll have the cops after you before you can say zingzingzingbah."

"Boy you're just asking for a beating. I don't fucking care about the cops." He was about to punch Ian when Hermione stood in front of Ian.

"Leave him out of this you bastard. I'm the one you hate. Hit me again. I dare you."

Before he had a chance to hit her Hermione kicked him where it counts has hard as she could. And when he leaned forward she kicked him in the face. While she had time, she told Ian to leave. Ian refused and Hermione felt herself being thrown against another wall.

"Bitch will you ever learn to stop hitting me?" He grabbed Hermione's neck again and tightened his grip and Hermione felt herself blacking out. The last thing she remembered was Ian yelling "NO! Leave her alone!"

Hermione woke up on her bed. Her mother was standing next to her and behind her mother Dumbledore was standing.

Hermione looked around for Ian and saw him on another bed. 'Dumbledore must have conjured it.' She thought. 'But why is Dumbledore here?' Her mother must have seen to confusion on her face because she started asking Hermione questions making sure she didn't have a concussion or any memory loss.

"Why are you here Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Your mother owled me and told me you were under attack." He replied. "By your father."

Hermione nodded. "But mum, when did you owl Professor Dumbledore?"

"I did what Ian told me to do. I came back after your father was supposed to be at work. And I heard you screaming and then I saw Harry's owl out side so I contacted your Headmaster before I knew what was going on. And then by the time I got up enough courage to go in there and try and help you. You were on the floor not moving and your friend Ian was fighting your father." She paused thinking what to say next. "All I heard was Ian yelling no and then attacking your father. He got pretty beat up. If Dumbledore hadn't gotten there when he did Ian and you would probably be…" She couldn't say it. Knowing that your daughter almost died because you didn't get enough courage to intervene was pretty had.

Hermione held her mom while she cried. "Hermione I'm so sorry you have to live with him."

"Mom, shhh. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I'm fine, now. And you are too." Hermione turned to her Headmaster. "Professor, is Ian alright?"

"He will be Hermione. You have great friend. And he will be rewarded for his duties to protect my smartest student at Hogwarts." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Have you heard from Harry? Are they treating him alright? Is he going to the burrow?" Hermione asked quickly.

Dumbledore gave her a smile. "I'm sure Harry is doing fine. He hasn't written anyone asking for help and-"

Hermione cut him off letting go of her mother. "Professor Dumbledore, sir. You know Harry doesn't always ask for help when he needs or wants it. You have to ask him how he's doing. And if he gives you a short answer, he's lying." Hermione suddenly got worried about Harry. 'They're probably starving him and abusing him and everything and anything possible to make his life hell!' She thought to herself.

"Hermione." Dumbledore said putting his hand on her shoulder as she stood up. "If it will make you feel better I will go get him tomorrow. But until then, you must rest, Ian too. We need to make sure you are okay."

"Where am I going for the rest of the summer?"

"I see no harm in it if you choose to stay here. Your father will never hurt you again. He has had his memory altered for a little while." He chuckled. "But if you want you could go to the burrow."

"Thank you Sir. I think I will stay here with my mother. But could Harry maybe come here for the remainder of the summer. Or at least a week and then he can go stay with Ron. And will my father ever come back? Will he even remember he has us?"

"I will bring Harry back here tomorrow. Until then, I will send Madam Pomfrey to check you and your friend. And your father will remember you, but you won't see him the rest of the summer." Dumbledore nodded his head at Hermione and her mother and looked back at Ian and walked out the door. Hermione looked outside. It was dark. 'I must have been unconscious for a while.' Hermione thought surprised. She hadn't noticed it was that dark.

"Mum. Are you okay?" Hermione said when see realized her mom was still crying on Hermione's shoulder.

Her mother wiped her tears and said, "yes, dear. I'm sorry. I just feel so guilty about you, and Ian. I shouldn't have let him fight your dad. But I couldn't think of anything to do."

"It's fine mom." Hermione paused. "We're all fine now." Hermione looked over at Ian and saw him stirring in his bed. "Mom, Ian's waking up." Hermione walked slowly over to Ian's bed.

"Ian?" Hermione asked. "Ian can you hear me."

Ian faced Hermione. "Yeah. But I've got a splitting headache. Who was that man that was here?"

"That was my Headmaster Dumbledore. Thank you Ian so much." Hermione hugged Ian as her mother lightly patted Hermione's shoulder and left the room.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine Ian. I don't know what would have happened had you not ran over here."

"You wouldn't have been thrown against a wall and blacked out form his grip on your neck."

"Ian don't blame yourself, please. That's the worst thing you could say. Ian you saved my life. By stalling my father's beating on me my mother got a letter to my headmaster and he saved you from getting killed. I'm grateful to have such a good friend as you Ian but you shouldn't have come over here. You shouldn't be getting hurt trying to protect me. I could have lived, but I'm glad I didn't object to your help." Hermione paused. "Did that make any sense to you. 'Cause I just said what I thought without thinking." Ian laughed.

"Yeah Hermione. It made plenty of sense."

The rest of the night was fine. Hermione, who was a little bit better than Ian, brought each of them dinner and a movie to watch. They sat next to each other eating and laughing.

"I think you both should get some rest. You look aweful tired."

"Mom, we're fine. I'm feeling better and so is Ian."

"Yes but you need your rest. You were both badly hurt and need some time to recover. Besides Dumbledore just sent word to us that he has arranged to come here tomorrow around noon."

Hermione's face lite up. "He is?"

Herm other nodded and left the room.

Hermione's smile quickly faded as she saw bruises and bumps on her head in the mirror. 'What am I supossed to say to him? Oh it's nothing big really, my father just almost killed me.' Hermione turned around to look at Ian who was quickly falling asleep. "She's right. We need as much rest as we need."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. But I won't be able to stay here after tonight, my parents will come home in two days and I need to clean it up a bit and catch up with me friends."

"oh that's okay. I'd feel much better if you were more comfortable in your own home. I know what it's like to miss your own bed." She laughed. And Ian got up out of Hermione's bed and slowly walked back to his own. Madam Pomfrey came into the room with two glasses of what looked like water.

"here," She said handed each of them a glass. "this is for a dreamless sleep, and while your sleeping I will be fixing you up." She nodded to Ian. And she walked over to Hermione. "Now do you want me to heal yours before Harry gets here so you don't have to explain to him?" Hermione stared at her. She had never been asked by the nurse weather or not she should be healed. But in any case Hermione thought about it for a few moments then said, "Please heal as much as you can without causing me much pain or giving me any potions. I don't want to be asleep when Harry gets here, any maybe they will heal a little on their own. 'It's my fault for this. And I kind of want to remember the time I stood up to that bastard. They will go away in time though.'

Madam Pomfrey nodded as Hermione slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione awoke to a quiet room. She lay in her bed for a few minutes just looking around and then looked at Ian's bed. He wasn't there but his shoes were still on the floor. Hermione got out of bed and walked into her bathroom.

After taking a nice long hot shower Hermione went down to see if her mother had made any breakfast or if she was just having cereal. As she thought, there was no breakfast. Hermione sat down at the table and was pouring her milk in a bowl when Ian walked in the door.

"Morning sleepy." He smiled.

"I see you're feeling much better." Hermione said as Ian sat next to her picking a few Lucky Charms marshmallows from her bowl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel much better, and I slept great too. How are you?"

"I feel fine. Still a little tired though. What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I guess I was going to go home and call a few people over. Then maybe go see if I can get a job, get me out off the house a few days a week, and work on cleaning the house. What are your plans?"

"Not much really. Dumbledore is bringing someone over and then I don't know what's going to happen. But I'll probably just stay in the house today."

"okay, well come over if you need to talk or just get bored." Ian said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked to her room.

As Hermione was eating she heard the front door shut. 'I wish I could love him, but he's a muggle and his place is in the muggle world. And besides, I like someone else too. Ian deserves someone better than me anyway. He wouldn't want a troubled girl like me. Then again, who would?'

Harry woke the next morning feeling well rested, no one had beat him yesterday no one had yelled at him. Harry smiled to himself and realized he only had one more day in this blasted muggle world. Harry was daydreaming about Hogwarts and what would happen this year, then he heard his lock unlock and a note slid in his door.

_**We will be back around one o'clock sharp or earlier don't lollygag in doing your chores. You will suffer if you do a horrible a job as yesterday!**_

Harry smiled. 'I don't fucking care anymore! I only have one day left and I'm free!' Harry thought to himself.

Harry looked at his watch. It was only ten o'clock. Harry made sure there were no noises coming from the house and opened his door. He took his time on his chores but didn't go slow enough that he wouldn't make it. He checked his watch when he was folding the last load of laundry for the day (and his last chore), it was 12:30. Harry quickly folded the clothes so to give himself enough time to maybe grab a snack and get himself situated in his cupboard. He was looking through the fridge when he heard a loud POP behind him. He turned around with his hand in his pocket ready to withdraw his wand if needed and realized he didn't have it with him.

"Oh, professor Dumbledore Sir. Is something wrong?" Harry asked quickly.

"No harry. But Hermione has asked me to bring you to her house and you may choose to stay there the rest of the summer or go with the Weasley's when they get back."

"Oh. Hermione? Is she okay?"

Dumbledore laughed. "She should be feeling just fine Harry. How are things here?" Dumbledore asked, and now he took a good long look at Harry. Harry had bumps and bruises everywhere. "Harry, why did you now send for me or anyone's help. You know you don't have to live here when they do that to you."

"I'm sorry sir, It's just, I never had time, and they locked everything up of mine. And I sent Hedwig to hermione's, I figured she would be safer there than here and Uncle Vernon was getting annoyed with her." Harry's face dropped. "Professor. Marge is staying her and they will all be back in 10 minutes. We should leave now if-" Dumbledore held out a hand to stop harry.

"Harry, I need to speak with your Uncle Vernon. And I quite enjoy seeing your uncle around wizards." Dumbledore chuckled.

Just then, they heard a soft knock at the door. "They're home, and that's my signal to go in my cupboard. Marge doesn't know I'm still here. I can't have just shown up here." Harry panicked. 'What is Vernon going to do.'

"Harry, don't worry about it. I will take care of everything." Dumbledore nodded. Harry felt a little bit better. Harry stood next to dumbledore in the kitchen waiting for the Dursleys to realize there were two wizards in their house.

Petunia was the first to notice Harry out of his cupboard, she didn't see Dumbledore yet. "Vernon." She whispered. "Harry is out."

"Wha- what!" He yelled. He stormed into the kitchen and was about to grab Harry when he saw Dumbledore standing next to Harry with his hand on his shoulder.

"Vernon Dursley." Dumbledore said plainly. "I see that you have mistreated Harry once again this summer?"

Vernon was speechless towards Dumbledore so he turned to Harry. "What did you tell him." He pointed his finger at Harry. Vernon's face was getting very red and purple, like he was about to explode. "You are not going to that blasted school this year. You will stay here and do chores until you come of age."

"I am of age!" Harry yelled back. "I'm seventeen. You all never care to notice when it's my birthday, how would you even know if I'm of age or not anyways! And I will go to Hogwarts." He said it. Harry used the "H" word. Vernon's face turned purple and looked like he was about to throw Harry all the way to china.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! You'll say no such things in this house. How could you turn on us like that. We have put clothes on your back, given you food and shelter. What more did you want? You owe us, and you will not ever go back!"

"You call me ungrateful? I do everything you ask me to. You gave me oversized clothes a small room and barely any food. You especially never gave me the thing I needed most, a family with love! I don't owe you anything!" Before harry could stop his anger serge he pushed Vernon and his Uncle fell to the floor looking terrified. But before Vernon could hurt Harry, Harry had fallen to the floor. He had wasted most of his energy with all his yelling and pushing the fat man.

Just as Dumbledore held Harry up and Vernon was standing next to petunia, Marge walked into the kitchen. "What's all this racket about Vernon?" Marge said. "AHHH! What are you doing here. You're s'possed to be gone forever! And who are you? Vernon, what is this!" Marge was terrified and angry.

"Harry has been here the whole time, and I don't know who he is."

"Listen you ungrateful pig," she said to Harry. "I want you out of here tonight, Vernon sent you away once. You don't deserve the kindness they gave you." Dumbledore squeezed harry's should lightly telling harry to stay quiet. "And you, you old man you, you're trespassing, I suggest you get off this property before the police get here!"

Dumbledore chuckled, and Harry didn't understand why, until he saw Dumbledore pull out his wand and mumble a spell he didn't recgonize. Petunia, Vernon, and Marge, fell to the floor with a loud thump, and Harry heard a loud thump from the stairs where Harry suspected Dudley to be.

"Quickly Harry. Get your things packed." Dumbledore said pushing Harry out of the kitchen.

"but professor, they are locked up in my Uncle's room."

"Ah." Dumbledore followed Harry to vernons room and unlocked the door for Harry.

Harry met Dumbledore downstairs with his trunk, wand and owl cage. Dumbledore shrunk everything, except the wand and placed them in his pocket. "Ready then?"

Harry nodded. "Professor, I was wondering what spell you used on the Dursleys. Will it hurt them?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and replied, "It was a spell I created to knock people out and edit their memories so they will forget what just happened. But they will be waking up soon. Let us be off." Harry and Dumbledore linked arms and they apparated in back of Hermione's house so as the muggles wouldn't see. Dumbledore knocked on the patio door. Harry was anxious to see Hermione and he wondered if Hermione was feeling the same way. Dumbledore walked in the house when no one answered and Harry followed looking around at Hermione's house. Dumbledore walked straight to the living room and sat down in a chair, Harry on the couch.

Hermione's mother walked by and saw Dumbledore. "Oh. Headmaster Dumbledore, I didn't hear you come in." She walked into the living room and turned to Harry. "And you are Harry. I think Hermione is up in her room. It's the first door on the left if you want to go see her." Harry nodded and Dumbledore unpocketed Harry's things and unshrunk them. Harry carried them up stairs and left them at the top of the stairs while he knocked on Hermione's door.

"Who is it?" Came Hermione's voice from the other side of the door.

Harry didn't answer. He realized how much he missed the sound of his friends' voices. Hermione opened the door and let out a small squeal. "Oh Harry I'm sorry. I would have come down to meet you but I didn't hear you. And- oh I'm so glad to see you." Hermione turned away from him before she let out any tears. She held them back and said, "come in Harry. Have a seat."

Harry didn't answer. Something was wrong but he wasn't yet sure. "How was your summer Hermione?"

"My summer?" Hermione paused thinking about what she should tell him. "Oh it was fine. And you?" She lied.

"Erm- My summer wasn't exactly all roses, it had a few thorns in it." Harry said after thinking it over.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione didn't know what exactly he was talking about but hoped it was better than previous years. "I'm glad you're here." She smiled.

"Me too." Harry smiled back. Hermione helped him pull a few of his things to his room for the meantime, unless Harry decided to go to Ron's for the remainder of the summer.

For a few days Harry, didn't feel very comfortable in Hermione's house and he didn't know the rules or anything, so he just stayed low a bit and went to a movie with Hermione and her mother.

One night, when Harry thought everyone was asleep and he couldn't sleep he went into the bathroom to see how he looked. He hadn't looked in a mirror for a while. He didn't think anyone was in the bathroom and he couldn't see under the door if any lights were on, so he opened the door and let out a gasp. Hermione was sitting on the floor with just her bra and pajama shorts on and crying silently. She looked up at Harry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" then he looked at her arms and neck and legs. She had big yellow bruises and finger bruises. He neck was a little red too and had a few cuts on it. "Hermione, what happened to you while I wasn't here?" hermione continued crying. Harry didn't think the bathroom was such a good place to have a midnight conversation so he carried Hermione, trying to be careful of her bruises, to his room.

"I'm sorry harry. I didn't want you to find out that way, and I really didn't want you seeing me like this." Hermione said after a while of sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"Hermione, who did it?"

Hermione let out a sigh, it was time. "Harry, I was abused by my father." She said her eyes had formed tears again but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Hermione! Why didn't you told anyone?" Harry whispered angrily. He understood a little as to why but it wasn't like Hermione to do that, not telling them about something so serious.

"Because, he said he would kill me. And he nearly did yesterday when I fought back the second time. I blacked out for a few solid hours."

"Yesterday? Where is he now?"

Hermione went on explaining to Harry about yesterday and about Ian. (I didn't want to take up to much of your time explaining most of the chapter again)

When she was finished she let the many tears that had welled up in her eyes, fall. Harry didn't think to much about his next move, but he hugged Hermione. He thought she would back away but she didn't she seemed to fall into him with greatfulness. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. You should have told someone, we would have kept it secret and took him away before he had another chance to touch you. I don't like seeing you so hurt Hermione." Harry confessed.

"Thank you harry, but I can't do anything about it now. All I can do is feel regret, guilt, and lonliness."

"Hermione, I wasn't exactly truthful to you either."

Hermione turned to him. "what do you mean Harry?" She regretted pulling away, he had felt so warm and tender and gentle, without him she was cold and felt vulnerable.

"My summer was worse than anyother summer in my life." He said. "I couldn't wait to get to Ron's. I was beat every night, mostly, until I couldn't breath right, I blacked out, or they got bored." Hermione felt so bad for him. He didn't deserve to be treated that way, he never did anything to them. She gave him a big strong hug and Harry gasped in pain.

Hermione gasped back. "Harry I'm so sorry, what's wrong." Harry lifted up his shirt to show Hermione. "Harry?" she whispered touching his stomach back and sides. He was skinnier than ever, black and blue all around. She could feel that a rib was a little cracked. "Did they do this to you?" He nodded. "Harry you should have told-" she cut herself off knowing what his answer would be.

"We should be getting to bed." Hermione nodded and gave Harry a little hug.

"G'night." She whispered as she shut his door.

Harry couldn't sleep so he decided to go walk around the house. It's what he did a few years ago when he was 10. They didn't lock it so much then. He would take a walk around the house for fear that they would hear to front door open and close. Harry walked past Hermione's room to the bathroom first. He never did get a chance to look at himself. Her looked at himself for a few moments and had seen enough. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

On his way back to the stairs he heard Hermione sniffle and crying. He didn't knock, he didn't think she would even let him in, so he just walked right in and sat next to her. Hermione was sitting on her bed in the corner holding her pillow. Harry couldn't take it he sat closer to her and held her in his arms. "Hermione, what's wrong."

"I'm happy that he's gone, but." She didn't finish.

"but what?"

"Nothing. It's just I have so much pain inside and out of me it hurts to even think about him. And I know he was never nice to me, but he was once, and I am worried about where he is and if he remembers what he did?" That was only half a reason.

"And?" Harry knew she was holding something back. "Hermione, listen you can tell me anything, and if you want it to stay between us, I'll take it to my grave."

"Harry don't say that."

"I'll take it to my grave when I'm 120." He smiled, trying to cheer her up. She smiled a little.

"Harry," She paused. "I missed you a lot. And you're the only person I can really count on to help me some times. I, I," she paused. "I think I like you, a lot."

Harry didn't know what to say, he never thought Hermione could feel the same way about him. "Hermione, I know I like you a lot." Hermione looked Harry straight in the eyes as if looking to see if it was true. Hermione started crying. "I've LOVED you since I first saw you, and your beautiful and you have been the best friend I could ask for and. I don't know."

Hermione laughed. "Thank you Harry. I think, I love you too." Harry smiled as big as his mouth would let one and he pulled Hermione into a loving and warm embrace while he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Harry and Hermione lie on Hermione's bed talking and laughing quietly with stories. Finally Hermione yawned. Harry looked at her. "you are so beautiful you know, Hermione?" Harry said blushing. Hermione smiled and lie on his chest. "I want you to know something Hermione."

"What?" Hermione asked sitting up to look at Harry.

"I want you to know that I love you and no matter what happens to me and you, I will always be here (or there) for you. I will always love you."

Hermione thought about what he said and looked to Harry's eyes as if to see if he was telling the truth. Hermione's eyes watered.

"Will you?"

_:Sorry. I'm so sorry for the delay!. And I couldn't just take Hermione's father out of the whole story. That would be mean. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, I hope you all liked it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Oh bty…I have a good excuse as to why this was later than everyone hoped…I moved the computer into my room….and I lost my files some how..and I just got em back..i'm so happy…I had so many files missing…wahoo! (sorry about spelling and grammatical error but I couldn't waste another minute, I needed to get this up so I can start the next chapter… I need reviews guys!_


	5. Part Two: Chapter 1

**I'll Be There**

_:Hey everyone…. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love getting reviews and I don't care if u insult me or say you love my story, to me it's all constructive! Lol….but thanx to everyone who reviewed.. Here's the next chapter…_

**Part Two--Chapter One I will!**

Harry and Hermione for the last week had gotten really close, Harry had even met Ian once, and they all had gone to the movies. (I don't want to write about that it's pretty boring and I'll let ya use your imagination on it!) Hermione's mother continued going to work after a few days and everything was getting better. Harry felt really happy when he was around Hermione and Hermione felt the same way about him. Even though Jayn (I got tired of always saying 'Hermione's mother', so I gave her a name.) knew that Hermione and Harry were going out she didn't know how much they loved each other and she reminded Hermione when they were alone that Hermione had a lot going for her and not to waste all her time with Harry and Jayn would stay up every night to make sure that Harry and Hermione went to their respectful corners. Harry liked Hermione's mother and respected what she said, but only until she was asleep. Harry would go into Hermione's room and they would talk for a bit and eventually fall asleep. They didn't ever do anything, Hermione wasn't ready and Harry thought she wasn't ready. Harry also didn't think he was ready to be so close to someone. Hermione would hold his hand or give him a hug while they were walking down the streets and Harry would get a little tense.

Dumbledore came to Hermione's house after a week and a half while Harry was there.

"So, Harry? Have you decided where you are going to stay for the remainder of the summer?" Dumbledore asked after he had had some tea with Jayn.

Harry looked at Hermione and back at Dumbledore sadly. "No I haven't Sir. But I just need little more time to think. Can I talk with Hermione alone?" Hermione looked at Harry confused. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and led her up to his room.

"Harry? What's wrong? I thought you were going to go to Ron's. He hasn't seen you practically all summer." Harry looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, I want to stay with you if you are not going to see Ron either. But I need to see Ron. It's not fair that I went to only your house this summer."

"Harry, I want you to stay but I think I should stay here with my mother. She needs me and I don't want her to be alone, especially since I won't be back here until school gets out again."

Hermione turned around when Jayn cleared her throat. "Hermione." She said walking up to her daughter. "I don't want you to stay here unless YOU want not, because you feel you have to. And besides, you deserve a break from here. Why don't you, if you want to stay here a little bit longer, and then go the week before school starts and Harry can go there for three weeks." Hermione thought this through and frowned. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Jayn gave Hermione a hug and smiled at Harry before leaving the room. Hermione sat down on Harry's bed.

"She's right. I do need a break from here, but I want to stay here with my mother."

"Then stay here. Hermione, I'm sure Ron would understand why you couldn't go, but I think I owe it to them to go there for the remainder of the summer, there are like my second family."

Harry sat down next to Hermione when she put her face in her hands. Harry thought about an idea that came into his head. "Hermione, what if I stayed here with you for one or two weeks and for a few solid days you and your mother can go out to eat or go to the movies and you can make memories to last through the school year. You can always come back during Christmas and if you wanted a few extra days I'm sure Dumbledore could help you. But after one or two weeks more here we could both go to Ron's house and that way if he's mad he can be mad at both of us." Harry laughed. Hermione looked up and then looked at Harry, she had a few tears in her eyes and Harry wiped them away. Hermione gave him a hug.

"Thanks Harry, but I don't think one week at the Weasleys is enough, how about we stay here for a week and half and ask Dumbledore to bring us to the Burrow then?"

"Sounds fine to me." Harry smiled, stood, and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Now let's go tell your mother and Dumbledore our plan."

Hermione nodded and dried her eyes again.

Dumbledore was talking to Jayn about the school. Jayn was nodding her head not understanding a word he said, but was polite. Hermione smiled when she figured out what Dumbledore was talking about. When Dumbledore finished, he turned to Hermione and Harry as if waiting for them to talk. Harry caught on and replied, "We both have decided to stay here for a week and a half and them go to the burrow together," Harry didn't finish, and Hermione took over. "So I can spend a little more time with my mom before leaving until June. And I was wondering professor if for Christmas I could get a few extra days off so I can spend some extra time with my mom?"

"O'course you can." Dumbledore said standing and shaking Jayn's, Hermione's, and Harry's hand before walking out the back door. Hermione gave her mom a hug and they all sat down to eat dinner. Throughout dinner Harry kept staring at the window, Hermione watched him for a few minutes.

"Harry?" she asked.

Harry jumped back into reality. "What. I'm sorry did you say something?" Harry smiled at Hermione and Jayn.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked, Harry shook his head and waved his head meaning it was nothing. But Hermione knew better. She would wait and ask him later. After dinner Jayn went straight to bed, she wanted a full nights rest because she was working the next two days almost straight so she could get some extra money to go shopping in the muggle world with Hermione. Harry would either go with them and try and stay out of the way like he did with the Dursley's or stay at Hermione's and read or find something else to do.

Harry and Hermione cleaned up the kitchen and then decided to go up stairs so they wouldn't wake Jayn.

"Harry, why did you decide to stay with me?" Hermione said sitting in the corner of her room on her bed holding her favorite pillow.

Harry thought for a moment. "Because I made a promise to you that I would always be there for you. And I didn't want to leave you. I don't think I'd make it two weeks with out you." Harry smiled. "I love you Hermione and I knew there was some other reason you wanted deep down to stay here so I wanted to stay with you. I'd go crazy if I didn't know how you were; owls don't do much of showing the other persons expression." He laughed to himself. Hermione smiled.

Hermione patted the spot next to her and Harry obliged. "You're right." Harry looked Hermione in the eyes. Deep Brown met Emerald and time froze for what seemed like hours but was really seconds. They inched closer to each other and two pairs of lips met and made an unbreakable lock. The kiss was deep and tender. So gentle and loving. They pulled apart from each other and once again looked at each others facial expressions.

"I love you Harry." Hermione said as she let a tear fall. Some where in between the eye gazing and kissing Hermione had let herself think about how her father used to treat her. She had never felt so loved and never been kissed so deep and tender with love.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked pulling Hermione on his lap and letting her head lean on his shoulder between each wall.

"You're right. There was something else holding me back from going to Ron's house." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. Harry waited for Hermione to continue while he held her hand in his affectionately. "I'm scared." She let a few more tears fall from her cheeks. "I'm scared that he will realize he has family and he hates me or he finds his way home and while I'm gone attacks my mother." Hermione was silently crying in Harry's neck and should while he hugged her around the waist.

"Hermione, your dad won't hurt you anymore. Dumbledore got rid of him and I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't be dumb enough to leave you or your mother unprotected against him." Harry paused. "And plus, even if your dad comes back and wanted revenge he's going to have to get through me." Harry laughed a bit. "Hermione you don't have to be scared, but I understand. And if you decided to stay here until school starts, that would be fine with me." Hermione lifted her face and leaned her forehead against Harry's. She stared at him smiling a bit.

"Thank you Harry. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Same to you 'Mione." They kissed and fell against each other.

When they woke, the first thing the saw was a confused Jayn standing in the door way.

"I don't know if I should be happy, and think this is cute or to be angry." Jayn said firmly. Harry and Hermione did quite understand what she was talking about until they looked at each other and saw they were tangled in each others arms. Hermione blushed.

"We didn't do anything Mrs. Granger." Harry said. "We were just talking and must have fallen asleep; I promise it won't happen again."

"It won't because I don't want to take any chances, Harry I would like it if you left for the burrow today." Jayn walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"What?" Hermione whispered. "She can't do that!"

"Hermione, she probably has good reasoning. I mean I didn't really expect her to let me stay here after we became boyfriend & girlfriend. I was actually surprised that she didn't ask me to go with Dumbledore the other day." Harry said standing up. Hermione just sat on her bed now looking out her window. "I guess I'll see you before I leave and at the burrow or Hogwarts." Harry said kissing Hermione on the lips and leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione walked into the kitchen silently behind her mother. "Why are you doing this?" She had to make herself stay calm. "You can't just send him away, we were just talking."

"Because he's going to hurt you. Every boy will. You're better off alone or staying strictly friends." Jayn said after moments of hesitation.

"I love him." Hermione stated.

"You don't know what love is!" Jayn was near tears. "How can you say you love him when you know he'll break your heart!"

"Love is when the person you love will just listen to you when you need to talk and who will always be there for you. And Harry won't break my heart because he loves me and I love him and no one can break us apart. It's either he stays or I go with him."

"Hermione, I don't want him to hurt you. I'm afraid he'll end up like your father and you like me."

"How can you say that about Harry, he is so sweet and gentle he would never hurt me or any of my children? And by the way Harry and I haven't but kissed. Please, let him stay. I need him for support and he makes me feel safe and loved like nothing else. He makes me feel like the most beautiful girl on earth." Hermione let down a few tears and Jayn stood over the stove crying. Hermione set her hand on her mothers arm and Jayn pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Hermione I'm so sorry, i'm worried about us now. And I didn't know you loved each other so much. I'm scared that something or someone is going to hurt you and I won't be there to help you, you're not a little girl anymore, I can't just pick you up and kiss to booboo." They pulled apart and Jayn said, "Harry can stay if he will accept my apologies." Hermione gave her mother the biggest grin Jayn had ever seen on Hermione.

"thank you!" Hermione kissed her mother and ran to tell Harry, who had heard everything at the top of the stairs. Hermione stood at the bottom and Harry sat at the top, they met in the middle and hugged each other like never before. "I love you Harry." Harry brought Hermione face to his and whipped her tear stained eyes.

"I love you more than this world Hermione Jane Granger." He said and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Jayn watched this in amazement whispering to herself that they really did love each other.

Harry and Hermione found that they were sore and tired. After all, the slept sitting up against a wall holding each other. So they went back up to Hermione's room and slept next to each other except that Hermione slept under the blankets and Harry wasn't.

Jayn ate her breakfast and left for work without a word. She would let them sleep and in a day or so she could have her time with Hermione.

Harry woke up and got out of bed silently. He made him and Hermione some lunch and brought it up to her, when he got there she was talking in her sleep and looked like she was crying while trying to hit something. Harry set the tray down when he heard her say something like, "I'll get you, you bastard! I hate you! Ow! Ahh!" She was rolling and trashing in her sleep. Harry sat by Hermione and tried to wake her up and hold her arms down so she didn't hit him. "Hermione! It's me Harry! Wake up!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Wake up!"

"I'm not a slut and I know at least one person loves me! No stop! Get off me!"

Harry finally Pulled Hermione up and gave her a giant hug so she couldn't move. She was crying and whimpering, when she finally awoke and Harry had let her go. She curled up in a ball and cried even harder when she realized Harry was next to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry said putting his hand on her arm.

"Harry," she pleaded. "Don't."

"No Hermione. Please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." He paused, "Remember Hermione, I love you and I am here for you." Harry was about to get up and walk away when Hermione answered him. "No matter where I am he will always find me! If he doesn't torture me in life he will haunt me in my dreams!" Hermione screamed crying more. "I hate him but I want to love and forgive him because I miss him. But he's done so much damage to me, I can't forgive and forget! He raped me! And he rapes me in my dreams! He hit me and verbally attacked me and he continues in my dreams! I'll never be safe and I'll always be his slut that he can control and beat and rape! He'll always find me no matter where I am no matter how far away I am and no matter what school I go to HE WILL ALWAYS FIND ME!" Hermione grabbed a pillow and screamed into it and curled into a ball on her bed. Harry stood in the doorway through all this and was silently crying. It hurt him to see his love like that.

"Hermione." He finally walked over to her and got under the covers with her. He sat up in the corner and pulled Hermione onto his lap and held her while she cried onto his chest. "Hermione, you're safe, he won't hurt you again, as long as I'm alive and loving you and it would take a lot to break my heart, he can't touch you." Harry felt a few tears fall from his face and Hermione looked up at him.

"Harry I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

"Don't be Hermione, I love you and you deserve to feel safe."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because it pains me to see you so hurt Hermione-"

"Harry you shouldn't, I, Harry, I won't take you down with me. You shouldn't have to feel the pain I feel and I don't deserve you!" Hermione was crying again.

"Hermione, yes you do, if anything I don't deserve you! Please Hermione, stop doing this."

"Stop doing what Harry!"

"Hermione, I love you, and I'm not so sure that you love me back as much as I do. I would do anything for you Hermione and I hate seeing you in so much pain and all I want to do is help you through this and make you the happy Hermione I met on the train in first year!" Harry paused. "Do you love me?"

Hermione dropped to the floor in a heap. 'How can he ask me this? I love him, but can I really, I mean really love him? Would I do anything for him like he would me? Do I trust him completely? How do I know I really love him?' Hermione asked herself. Hermione finally looked up at Harry and Harry was also silently crying.

"Harry, I know that I love you with all my heart, but I don't know why you love me or why anyone cares about me as much as they do." Hermione said finally. "No one has ever cared so much about me besides my mom. And she was never here when I really needed her."

"Hermione, I love you because you liked me for who I was not as The-Boy-Who-Lived. You have been my friend since first year and have always fought with me. You made me smile when I was sad and gave me hope. I only lived through the summer because I would think of you and Ron and how I couldn't wait to see you at the Burrow and see all the Weasley's. I owe so much to them, they treated me like blood and you were a second daughter to them. I love you Hermione, and so do many other people. Your father brain-washed you to make you believe you are worthless and unlovable but your not! I would die if you ever left me." Harry sat next to Hermione and she held him close.

_:Sorry everyone…I wanted to update so I didn't make this one very long….hope you like it! Happy 2006!_


	6. Part Two: Chapter 2

**I'll Be There**

_:Hey everyone…. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love getting reviews and I don't care if u insult me or say you love my story, to me it's all constructive! Lol….but thanx to everyone who reviewed.. Here's the next chapter…_

**Part Two--Chapter Two I will!**

Harry and Hermione spent the day doing nothing much besides eating, reading, talking, watching TV, and staring into space.

Jayn came home only for a few hours to rest and eat then she headed back to work.

"Harry?" Hermione said putting down her book.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, what are we going to tell everyone else? Like Ron, and Ginny and the kids at school."

"About what?" Harry yawned, he looked at the clock it was almost two in the morning. He book his book aside and sat up, Hermione did the same.

"About us. What are we?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. We love each other."

"So does that mean we are going steady?"

"I'd say we are a pair and we love each other more than anything." Harry smiled and sat next to Hermione and brought her into a gentle embrace. "I love you." Harry sighed, smelling Hermione's hair.

Hermione giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too." Harry leaned back and pulled Hermione on top of him. "How do you think Ron will take our news?"

"I don't know. I know he has had a little crush on you, but he'll get over it and hopefully he'll be happy for us." Harry shrugged and pulled Hermione in to a soft kiss. Hermione smiled and kissed Harry again. Harry slid his tongue across Hermione's bottom lip and Hermione let him in to explore. The kiss was strong, soft and full of passion. Harry slid his hands up and down Hermione's back and under her shirt. Hermione pushed his hands down and smiled. Harry slid his hands back up her shirt and tickled her. Hermione screamed and they broke apart laughing.

"Harry!" She pretended like she was mad, she didn't like being tickled.

"What? What's wrong with laughing, or tickling." He said trying to tickle her again. Hermione couldn't help but smile and tried to keep him away from her and they had a tickle fight. Finally, they both fell to the floor laughing and exhausted. Harry sighed, "I'm tired, you?"

Hermione nodded. "Shall we get ready for bed?" Harry jumped up and helped Hermione up.

Hermione went to her room and Harry went to his. They managed to share the bathroom and when they were done they both went into Hermione's room and talked for a little bit, about school, what they are going to buy for school, and what classes they hope they have. Around four in the morning Harry went back to his room and crashed.

The next morning Harry found an owl at his window, from Hogwarts.

Two letters were sent, one for each of them. Harry walked to Hermione's room and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Harry laughed, she was still tired and a little crabby, she must have just woken up.

"It's Harry, I have something for you."

"Come in." Harry opened the door and saw Hermione still laying in her bed. "Hi." She smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked looking at her eyes.

"It's nothing, I just had another dream." Harry nodded his understanding and handed Hermione her letter.

"Finally!" She sighed. "Are you going to open yours?"

"You can go first." He laughed. Hermione opened hers and smiled, she had gotten every class she wanted. "Alright, here goes." Harry opened his, he had also gotten every class he wanted, except he didn't have a potions class and he had an extra letter. He read it out loud to Hermione, (I don't feel like writing the whole thing so…)

"You're taking a potions class with Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked after he finished reading.

"I guess he doesn't want me to get in trouble with Snape anymore. Or he just wants to teach my himself."

"That should be interesting, and maybe you can learn more than Snape will teach us."

"Do you think your mother is home yet? It's already 9:49."

"She might be. Let me go check." Hermione was about to get up then stopped and stared and Harry.

"What?"

"Can you close your eyes until I get my robe on?"

Harry laughed and turned around. "okay. Can I look yet?"

"Yes." Hermione left the room and came back a few minutes later. "She's home and she doesn't have work the next three 4 days, so today we want to go bowling. Have you ever gone bowling?"

"that's great. And I have gone, but I never actually bowled, it was Dudley's birthday." Harry said. "But I don't think I should go with."

"Why?"

"You and your mom need some time together, without me."

"but we can do something tomorrow, maybe this could be good for all of us, and she could talk to you a little more and we could all have fun. I don't want to leave you home when we go bowling." Hermione gave him a sad look and Harry laughed and tickled her again. "Harry! Stop! Harry! Please!" Hermione was laughing so hard she fell to the floor.

Jayn came up to Hermione's room in a robe.

"Morning Mrs. Granger, how are you?" Harry said still laughing at Hermione.

"good morning Harry, Hermione, I've been better Harry. And if we are going to go bowling we should get going before it gets packed there. Harry, are you coming with?"

"Uh, yes, if that's okay."

"I would be pleased." She smiled and gave Hermione a kiss and left to go take a shower.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. You?"

"Same, 'cept I'll wait until you're done." Harry laughed and walked back to his room to get his clothes and soaps ready for a shower.

Hermione finished her shower and Harry was as quick as possible, Jayn was making a quick breakfast for everyone.

They ate and left to go to the bowling alley. They got a lane and bowling shoes. Hermione helped Harry find a ball and Jayn went first, then Hermione, and then Harry. They ate lunch there and then walked down the street to get ice cream, and then they drove home smiling, laughing and talking. All three of them were having a great day and were talking about they would do tomorrow, they decided that they would go to the muggle mall.

At home, they sat around watched a bit of tv, relaxed and read a book. Jayn made dinner while Harry set the table and Hermione read a book.

After dinner Harry went up to his room to let Hermione and Jayn talk about the day and talk about tomorrow. Jayn went to sleep and Hermione snuck into Harry's room.

Harry was sitting on the floor looking like he had slid down and had been crying.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. It was her turn to comfort him and ask him what was wrong. "I'm sorry, I should have come quicker."

Harry shook his head. Hermione sat next to him and held his hand in hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Harry, you can't hide this from me. I see your tears, I know your pain, but tell my what's bothering you? Why won't you tell me?" Hermione was still whispering to keep herself from crying. "It's my turn to take care of you. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Harry took a while and Hermione waited paitently. "I miss them all so much. Sirius was the only family I had left, and he's not here because of me. My parents, I keep seeing them as ghosts in my dreams, like I saw them in fourth year. I wish they were here, to see me, and you, and Ron. I wish they could fight beside me when I fight Voldemort, and support me. It's all my fault."

"Harry no, you can't think your parents death was because of you. They died FOR you, not because. They had to save you, so you could go on, and fight Voldemort. They believe in you enough that you can beat Voldemort. And when you do, Ron and I will be helping you along the way. And Sirius' death, don't blame yourself for that too, it wasn't your fault, but it does give you a reason to get back at the death eaters and Voldemort. Please Harry, don't put yourself down like this. You are very bright and I believe that you will fight Voldemort, and win. Not because of the prophecy or because you are the Boy Who Lived, but because you were taught well, you can think straight during a crisis and because you are Harry, who will fight to protect the ones he loves." Hermione let a few tears go. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and looked up at her.

"I love you." He said and pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

:sorry it's so short, but I got writer block.. I need feedback, please…Lemme know…Sorry for the errors or anything in the chapter, I will be more careful..:


	7. Super Sorry

Super sorry everyone. I lost my computer for a while. But hopefully within a few days maybe even weeks I can catch up with myself and start adding more.

Let me know if you have any ideas comments or suggestions.

Thanks for being patitent!!!


	8. Chapter 8

GAH! Folks, I'm TERRIBLY sorry! I just moved to ALASKA! I've been insanely busy and I feel terrible about this incredibly LONG wait! But yes! I HAVE been working on ALL of my stories! SO! If anyone has any questions, comments, requests, ideas, etc, send them in and I'd be happy to hear what you have to think! I'll be up all night working on updates for you guys!

Please forgive me.

Sincerely,

Jessie


	9. Part Two: Chapter 3

**I'll Be There**

::_FILLER CONTENT…. I PROMISE to make the next chapter TEN times better than the rest! H/Hr! _

**Part Two: Chapter 3**

Harry and Hermione decided to spend a night alone, for a few reasons but mostly because they figured that Molly, Ron's mother, wouldn't let them share a room and it would be hard for them to go cold turkey without each other. Neither could sleep very well. Harry finally passed out around 2 am and when he had awoken at 8, Hermione was snuggled up to him in her own blanket. Smiling to himself he tried to get out of bed without moving her too much or waking her up. Hermione looked to be in a peaceful state of sleep and Harry never wanted to disturb anything so sweet.

He reached the living room where he found Jayn sitting in her chair reading the Sunday Newspaper. Hedwig was even in the house drinking and eating from a few dishes of leftovers Jayn had given her. After a few seconds of silence he decided he should say something, "Thank you Mrs. Granger," he walked over to Hedwig, "for feeding my owl, and letting her in the house."

"Not a problem, dear." She folded the paper in her hands and set it on the coffee table all while smiling at him. "You've been taking care of my baby, so I thought I'd return the favor and take care of yours." She let out a sigh.

Harry nodded his thanks and flashed a smile. "I appreciate you letting me stay with Hermione. I hope you know that I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt her, she's practically my life."

"I understand, Harry. So, how have you been sleeping, alright I hope?"

"Yes, very well."

"Good, good. Glad to hear it." Silence… Neither knowing what to say to each other or where to take the conversation from there.

"Shall I-"

"Harry I-" Jayn and Harry had started talking at the same time, Harry paused to let Jayn finish first. "Harry, I feel terrible asking this, but I'd like to request a day with Hermione before you two leave on Wednesday."

Harry looked shocked. "Mrs. Granger, I hope you didn't think that I was trying to keep you from Hermione, you are welcome to have a day any day you like, I hope I wasn't hogging her. I hope I didn't keep you two from having any days together. I can go to the Burrow early if you'd like a few days-"

Jayn had walked up to harry who was now standing, babbling and looking frightened. "Harry, my boy, not to worry. You're welcome as long as you'd like, I just wanted to ask your permission, you two seemed so attached and I didn't want to upset Hermione." She had given him a brief hug, to Harry it was too short for her hug had washed a wave of comfort through his mind, settling him down again. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. But I think Hermione would be more than delighted to spend a day or three with her mother. She talks about you non-stop." He chuckled more to himself than out loud.

They heard footsteps on the stairs, 'Hermione must be awake!' He thought. "Mrs. Granger, I'd like to make breakfast for you two?" Harry felt the need to ask to borrow their kitchen supplies to make the two ladies breakfast before they ventured off into the muggle world.

She nodded and pointed to the kitchen. "G'morning, Love."

"Morning, Mum." Hermione rubbed her eyes trying to clear them of the haze of last nights' dream that had awoken her multiple times before she nestled under Harry's arm in his bed.

"How did you sleep?"

"Terrible." She frowned. "You?"

"Better than most nights." Jayn hugged her daughter. "I'm going to be so sad when you leave."

"Mum, you know I will stay here if you want me to. Just say the word, and I won't go."

"Ah, baby girl, that means a lot to me, but I think it's best you go off and have some fun before you have to study your heart out in school. Now, I've already talked to Harry, so unless you'd like him to come with, I'd like to spend the day with you?" Jayn looked at Hermione's face as it lit up. "Good, glad to see you smile! Harry is making breakfast, let's go see what he's making."

"I love you, Mum."

_::Sorry! I know it's been a while, this is just a filler chapter, in case you weren't aware, I do have three other stories I need to catch up on…. Man do I suck, however, I am taking in all of your advice and suggestions… can't wait to see what you think of the next chapter! (I've got some surprises for ya'll!) _

_~Jess_


	10. Are you My beta?

I'm looking for a Beta- reader, if anyone is interested PLEASE let me know… I figure it's about that time… Considering I'm at least ten chapters in to most of my stories, feel free to ask to be the beta for one or MORE, it really doesn't matter, of my stories….

Thanks.

Jess


	11. Questions, Comments, Concerns?

Hey all!

I'm currently writing a TON of chapters that will hopefully be uploaded within the next week…. First chappie will be up in a few hours, I promise!

However, I'm just curious to see if anyone has any suggestions, comments or…. Questions... things that need clearing up? Stuff like that…

I'd like everyone to like this story, and I've got plenty of ideas, but maybe yours are better? PLEASE let me know! All of your suggestions so far have been put in to play, so if I can have some ideas, I'll see what I can do with them!

Love you all! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

3 -Jess


	12. Part Two: Chapter 4

**I'll Be There**

_:Hey everyone…. I really enjoy writing this story, and I'm glad some of you truly like it. Thanks a bunch! (Again, I'm sorry for not updating for six months… I have been in college, hospitals, and everything in between cause I'm really sick… So, I'm on spring break, and WRITING UP A STORM….) Are you all ready for surprises? Twists? Adventures? Part Three is after chapter four…. I hope you're all as excited as I am!_

**Part Two-Chapter Four**

Jayn and Hermione had the time of their lives spending the day together. Hermione took Jayn shopping in the Wizarding World, something Jayn had only seen the first year Hermione had gone to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was able to push through Hermione's request to the Minister of Magic so that her mother could join her- and Hermione would be able to use magic in front of her mother.

She took Jayn to visit the Weasley twins at their joke shop, which they both enjoyed very much.

"Hullo, Hermione!" Two voices from the back room yelled out. "How are you? Haven't seen you all summer."

"Heard harry was spending some time with you?"

"Are you going to the Burrow at all?"

"Mum is dying to see you and Harry, said she could wait to feed him and that you shouldn't be keeping him all to yourself." George and Fred had been talking circles around poor Jayn who couldn't keep up with their twin speak; it was like they rehearsed everything they were going to say that day…

"Boys!" Hermione yelled. "Fred, George, this is my Mom, Jayn. She came with me today to help me pay for some things I need. She really likes your shop."

"Yes, I do think it's incredible what you two do!" Jayn's voice was excited when she had found the Pygmy Puff.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Yes, how do you two that that?"

"Do what?" They asked with their usual smiley faces and looked at each other.

"That!" Jayn was going crazy.

"Mom, they're twins, you know this…" Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "They spend-

"Every minute,"

"Of every day,"

"Together!" The twins were having too much fun with Jayn who was now laughing so hard she had to walk away.

Hermione was smiling and playing with the Pygmy Puffs, "Do you guys have anything new?"

"Hermione…." George said. "We heard some of what happened, mum let it slip while she was talking to dad… Are you and Harry ok? And your Mum?"

_Sigh_. "I figured this would happen." Hermione was shocked and didn't know what to say. "I'm fine, Harry and Mum are fine. Harry and I will be at the Burrow in about a week… But we're all fine; please relay that to your MOTHER. And I'm sorry, but I really just don't want to talk about it right now… I just want to spend the day with… my…." She looked around the shop on her toes, "MUM?"

"She walked out the door." Fred pointed out and to the right.

"Oh no, she's going to get lost! I have to go!" She quick hugged them both and rushed out the door.

Walking down the street looking in every shop, yelling for her mother, Hermione was starting to get worried. "MOTHER!" She finally yelled breaking into a run, as she rounded a corner she ran in to someone with a cage in their arms. "Sorry!"

"Hermione! There you are!" Jayn was laughing.

"Mum! Where did you go, what are you doin-"

"I bought you an owl!" She looked so proud of herself. "Well, bought us each an owl, so now I can write to you in school and not have to wait for you to write to me, these two are twins! Aren't they cute?"

The twin owls we hooting at Hermione and eagerly trying to get out of the cage. Hermione held up her hands to the cage and reached a couple fingers in to pet them. Jayn pulled out her bag of snacks and gave them each a cracker to nibble on. "Mum, they're great. But, did we really have the money?"

"Oh nonsense Hermione. I was talking to the shop owner and he said that every wizard needed their own owl, not only are they useful, but they are good companions. I figure as long as I'll be home alone for a while, and you'll be at school, it would be nice to have a friend, and we can keep in contact! Don't worry about the money, dear. I've been saving up for quite a while."

The owls were fairly cute, one was all black with a little gold spot on its belly. Though they were twins, they didn't look alike, but they were smaller in size and they did act the same. The other owl was a mixture of white and gold coloring and oddly enough it had a black spot on its belly. To Hermione, it reminded her of a king. They were both males, and Jayn wanted to name them Black and Gold, however Hermione wanted to be a little more creative. "Sidney and…." Jayn was thinking, "Savvy and…"

"Salvador and Solomon!" Hermione yelled out. Jayn laughing, agreed with her.

After some delicious ice cream and brownies they decided to go home, it was getting dark and they were getting tired. While they travelled home, they let their owls fly beside them. Jayn was having fun watching all the looks the people were giving her and her daughter, dressed up in wizard clothes, playing with their owls and laughing the whole way home.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**6**{}{}**DAYS**{}{}**LATER**{}{}{}{}{}

Harry and Hermione were each packing up their trunks, owls, and cleaning their rooms. Both were excited and nervous about travelling to the Burrow. They knew that every Weasley officially knew most of what they had each gone through that summer, but they had only heard a few things about the family from their friend, Ron.

"How much food do you think Mrs. Weasley will shove down my throat?" Harry asked falling down on his back as Hermione walked into his room to see how much packing he had done.

"Are you worried, Harry?" She laughed.

"Not at all, just imagining the giant feast she'll make for us. I'm starving." Hermione sat on the bed with Harry.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving... I think I'd like some turkey and cheese! Would you like a sandwich? I think we skipped lunch."

Harry looked at the clock, it was only 11am. "Hermione, we had breakfast a little over two hours ago."

"Yes, but we've been working since then! Aren't you hungry?" She rushed out of the room and Harry just stayed laying on his bed.

Hermione came back a half hour later with a sandwich for Harry and two sandwiches for herself. "Don't say anything! I'm just having a really busy day, and I'm extra hungry! When I get excited I get hungry." She was laughing when she saw Harry's face as she scarfed down the first sandwich in a hurry. "We need to get back to work so hurry up."

"I'm all done, Hermione…"

"Oh, well fine then. I guess I just have too many books." She said with a frown.

"Hermione, your mother isn't home, why haven't you used magic."

_GASP! _"Why didn't I think of that? I've spaced out so many things! Harry, magic! We're of age!" Hermione threw her sandwich aside and ran to her room. Harry heard some thuds, and banging and hooting coming from down the hall. Hermione came back in his room with something in her hand.

"LOOK!" She held out her hand, in her palm was a pint sized trunk with a tiny owl cage on top. Hermione had shrunk everything and then shrunk her trunk and owls. "Now we won't get so many looks when we walk through King's Cross!"

"Brilliant, Hermione!" Harry jumped off his bed, and copied what Hermione had done, except the owl cage. Hedwig had gone for a morning fly and hadn't yet returned.

"Great, Mum will be home in a few hours, what do you want to do until then?" Hermione asked

"I dunno, did you want to do something?"

Hermione looked down, "Well, I did want to go see Ian if you're alright with that, just to say goodbye and all. If he even remembers, I'd like to thank him. However, I don't want you to feel like I just want to leave you here, I just want to make sure he's okay and that everything is going well with him and –"

"'Mione," Harry stopped her ramble, "Go talk to Ian, I'll just take a nap."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and left the room. "See you in a bit."

(Ian is no longer a main character, so I'm skipping a little bit. Sorry if you don't like it, but I figured this chapter was a bit boring, so I needed to speed it up a bit, plus I'm a lil late on updating it!) 

"Goobye, Mum," Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek and gave her a good long hug. "I hope you don't get too lonely, if you do, remember you can send Salvador to me!"

Jayn gave her daughter her best, bravest smile and said, "I will darling, just be sure and have some fun with your friend, huh? I will miss you, but I know you'll come see me when you can."

"O'course, I will try to come back for the Christmas break, but if I'm too busy with school I may just have to stay. This is going to be my busiest year yet." Hermione was smiling thinking about how much she was going to learn, and do in her last year at school. "I love you!"

"Love you too dear," Jayn then turned to Harry and took his hand, "Harry, please be sure to take care of my baby. Make sure she has some fun this year and doesn't get TOO caught up in those books!" Together, Harry and Jayn laughed while Hermione turned a bright pink.

"Mum, I know how to have fun!"

"Yes, then do so. I want to hear good, fun stories from your adventures!" Jayn laughed, and then immediately got serious, "Harry, by adventures I mean nothing dangerous, please for the sake of all things good don't go getting in to any trouble this year?"

"Mrs. Granger, I wouldn't even DREAM of it, I promise I'll keep Hermione out of trouble." He then gave Jayn a quick squeeze and pocketed his trunk, and owl cage- with Hedwig hooting wildly in it- and took out his wand. "Are you ready, 'Mione?"

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand out of the house and down the street a ways so they couldn't be seen by any muggles before they apparated. Hermione took one last look down the street and whispered, "I couldn't tell her I was never coming back."

"Hermione, everything will be okay this year, Voldemort is gone. All we have to do is finish our studies and we'll be living our dreams, our real lives, and you will see her again."

"Will I? I never know for sure."

"I promise you." Harry gave her hand a squeeze. "And I really did mean that I'd promise to keep you safe, and the only way I know how is to keep you in my arms forever." Her pulled her in to his arms and kissed her with all the love her felt for her.

After the kiss, there was only silence between them, but Harry waited until Hermione was relaxed again when he got down on his knee, and Hermione began to panic, but then realized he was only tying his shoe. "Are you ready to go to the burrow?" Hermione waited for his answer as she looked at their surroundings and holding her wand up, but when she looked back at him, he hand a necklace hanging from his hands.

"Hermione, I love you. I want you to be happy, and I believe that if this relationship goes well, we could be happy together. Would you consider my promise, and promise me in return, that someday you'll be my wife?"

**Yup, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger….. Only for a moment though. I shall put up the next chapter in a bit… I just thought this would be a nice filler with some intense ending to build up the next chapter. Please don't hate me!**


End file.
